1. Technical Field
This device relates to an educational device for children.
2. Background
The problems in the art to which this invention apetrains are the needs for accelerating a child's recognition, language acquisition, awareness of cause and effect, and association. A child, in the first few days of his life, is referred to as a "newborn"; up to one year, as a "baby"; 1-21/2 years, as a "toddler"; and 21/2-5 years, as a "pre-schooler". With the exception of the age definition for "newborn", "child" in this patent application includes all of the foregoing age definitions. In this patent application, "recognition" means the ability of the child to look at a photograph and visually remember the person, animal or inanimate thing in the photograph. Recognition also means the ability to hear a voice or a sound and to distinguish the one from the other. "Language acquisition" means to learn the meaning, sound and pronunciation of a particular word after hearing the word repeated time after time again, thus adding words or language to the child's vocabulary. "Awareness of cause and effect" means for the child to realize that when an action is made the resulting reaction will happen and be the same time and time again. "Association" means for the child to relate the name or word that goes with a person, animal or inanimate thing, to the actual physical thing that it is. A child, as young as three months of age, is capable of recognizing very familiar voices and faces. By four to six months, a child can learn to recognize and distinguish one person's voice and/or face from another's by looking and listening; that the more spoken language a child hears, the sooner the child will begin to speak; that awareness of cause and effect begins to emerge in a child as young as nine months of age; and that it is important to verbally label people, animals or inanimate things in a child's environment to help the child associate the words, voices, names and sounds with the person, animal or inanimate thing to which it corresponds.